An exciting night
by Palele Chickaroo X3
Summary: Momo and Kisshu recently got married and Kisshu already wants to have sex? What do you expect? It's KISSHU we're talking about here! Do they have sex? And does she get pregnant? KisshuxOC oneshot. MAJOR HENTAI, LOTS'A MOANING! 8D Almost wrote "oneshit" XD


W00T, I sucketh! 8D Here's a random KisshuxOC story I wrote to get Unknown Onee-sama's friend, -Mew Mew Momo- back for teasing her. XD

I went a TEENSY bit crazy there with the "moaning" though. 83 Okies, here is a summary:

Momo and Kisshu had just recently gotten married, and Kisshu already wants to have sex? Well, what do you expect? It's KISSHU we're talking about here! Momo's not quite sure if she really wants to do it. So, do they have sex? And does she get pregnant? Read on to find out! KisshuxOC oneshot MAJOR HENTAI

YAY, READ! 8DD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, for if I did, it would be a hentai, and I would be in it and I would fall in love with PAI-KUN! 8D I also don't own Momo.

* * *

It was three months after Momo and Kisshu had gotten married. Momo was changing into a night gown when Kisshu grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Ack!" Momo squealed and started giggling. "Kisshu, I don't even have my night gown on yet!"

"I know." Kisshu said matter-of-factly. He smirked, then leaned into her ear. "Let's have sex."

Momo gasped and blushed a deep crimson. "N-nani?"

"Do you think you're ready?" He looked at her, smirking.

Momo looked up at his face, which was advancing on her lips. Did she really want to do this? Would she regret it afterwards?  
When his lips were just centimeters from hers, she managed to breathe out,

"Yes." Did she really want to say that?

Then Kisshu's lips made contact with hers in a firm kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, still smirking. As they were kissing, Kisshu pulled her night gown, which was already half off, all the way off. Then he slipped his index finger and middle finger into her panties and pulled them off. Then he slipped his fingers in between the strap on her bra and unstrapped it, then pulled it off. He got under the quilt and took the boxers he was wearing, off. Momo gasped slightly as she felt his body press against hers.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kisshu asked her.

Momo nodded slowly. "Ye-yes. I'm sure." Did she really want to say that either? Her heart seemed to be speaking for her.

Kisshu was silent for a few seconds. "Okay." He switched places with her, so that he was underneath. The quilt on the bed began moving and wrinkling as they moved around underneath it.

Kisshu began feeling up her leg, up to her back.

"Ohhh . . . " Momo moaned.

_This feeling . . ._

Then Kisshu brought his hand to her breast area and felt around it.

"Ohhhhh . . . " Momo moaned louder.

_The feeling of sex . . . _

"This feels . . . " Momo breathed out slowly.

_It felt . . . _

"Good . . . " Momo breathed out.

_Good . . .  
_  
"OHH . . . " She moaned as Kisshu brought his mouth to her breast and began sucking it.

Momo's face was a dark, crimson by now. She was breathing heavily from the excitement. Kisshu groaned slightly. Momo groaned slightly louder as she felt skin ripping, her virginity breaking free.

She inhaled sharply and squeaked out a quiet, "Ouch." She felt blood seeping down her leg.

Kisshu's smirk reappeared. "Does it hurt?"

"A-a little." Momo breathed.

"Do you want more?" Kisshu muttered, smirking wide. He moved his mouth up to her neck and began sucking on it.

She loved the feeling of Kisshu's body rubbing up and down against hers in ways her parents would have a heart attack over . . .

"Be gentle with me." Momo moaned.

"Wow, I never thought those words would pass your lips." Kisshu said, smirking. He groaned slightly. Momo did the same, but a little louder as she felt something pierce her body. The sperm had cracked the egg. She could feel it in her body.

Kisshu grabbed her behind swiftly. Momo was used to him grabbing her behind, since he did it all the time, so this didn't bother her. Then he began nibbling on her ear. (How is that possible? He's on the bottom! XD)

"OHHHH . . . " Momo moaned more as Kisshu's hand traced her figure and felt around her behind area.

"Ahh . . . " She sighed with delight as he kissed her neck down to her breasts.

"Ohhh . . . " She loved the feeling of him touching her everywhere you could imagine.

"Mmm . . . " She moaned as Kisshu kissed her passionately. Momo felt shivers go down her spine as Kisshu kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Momo wanted this to last forever. This excitement was so invigorating.

Momo moved up and down, rubbing her body against Kisshu's in the process.

"OHHH . . . " She moaned as Kisshu felt around her body again. Momo sighed and gasped as he did that. She was breathing  
very heavily and moving ever so slightly so that Kisshu could touch her more. He touched her everywhere, and Momo was enjoying every second of it. She felt him move in and out of her vagina. She groaned in pain as more skin ripped. More blood ran down her legs.

"Ohh . . . " Momo moaned as Kisshu moved up and down her body.

"Ohhhh . . . " She couldn't help but moan in pleasure. This felt so great. His muscular body pressed up against her tense stomach and breasts. By now, Kisshu had probably given her a hickey. He had been sucking her neck for a while. He moved his lips and began kissing down her chest to her breasts.

"Ohhhhhh . . . Ahhhhh . . . " Momo moaned in absolute pleasure as Kisshu kissed her in places that her parents would pass out from seeing. He moved in and out of her vagina as he did all this. Momo looked like she was going to explode. Her face  
was practically maroon. But she didn't give a damn. This felt so good and she was going to make it last.  
She suddenly felt needed. She needed more.

"Ohhhhh . . . !" She got more and more excited. (Yes, HERE is where I get carried away)

"OHHH . . . !" She exclaimed, moaning loudly as Kisshu moved up and down her body.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm . . . ! H-harder . . . Ooooh, more . . . I need MORE . . . !" She exclaimed, moaning loudly.

"You want more? I'll give you it all." Kisshu said, smirking. He shoved himself into her.

"Oooooh . . .! Ahhhhh . . .! This feels good . . . REALLY good . . . More . . .! Ahhhh . . .! Mmmmm . . .! OHHH . . .!" She moaned, excitedly.

"Come and get it." Kisshu groaned out. He shoved himself into her hard as he moved up and down her body, swiftly.

"Harder . . .! Mmmmm, I love this . . . More . . . More . . . ! OHHHH . . . OHHHH . . . !!" She exclaimed, moaning out really loudly and shoving her moving body into Kisshu's.

"Ohhhh . . . !" She moaned loudly. She was really getting into this. "OHHH . . . !"  
She moved up and down Kisshu's body, as Kisshu did the same. Momo smiled slightly and gasped and groaned.

"Oooh . . . You're good at this . . . OHHHH . . . !!" She moaned loudly.

"So are you." Kisshu groaned. "I love your sexy moans." He groaned.

"Ohhhhh . . .! Arigatou . . . Ohhhhh . . .! OHHHH . . . !!" Momo couldn't stop moaning as Kisshu shoved himself into her vagina.

"Ohhhhmmmmmm . . .!!! Ahhh! This feel so good! I need more!" Momo exclaimed, breathing sharply.

"Oooooohhh, this feels so good . . . OHHHHH . . . !!" She moaned loudly.

"You like this?" Kisshu said, smirking as he squeezed her breasts and shoved himself into her vagina. "I'll give as much as you want."

"Ahhhhhh . . .! Ohhhh . . .! Yess . . .! Mmmmm . . .! More . . . !" Momo exclaimed, still breathing sharply. She moved all around, feeling the pleasure called sex. "Ooohhhhhhmmmmmm . . . ! Ohhhhhh . . . ! Mmmmmm . . . !" She moaned over and over again, savoring the wonderful feeling of his sweaty chests rubbing against her breasts.

Momo loved this feeling. It made her feel so excited. She wanted to keep going and feel this exciting feeling all night. But she felt really tired. She and Kisshu were moving a lot and Momo was breathing VERY heavily and moaning A LOT, making her VERY tired.

"Kisshu . . . " Momo moaned out.

"Yeah?"

Momo rested her head on the mattress next to his head. "I feel really tired now . . . " She said, breathing heavily.

Then they stopped and lay in bed. Momo rested her head and chest on Kisshu's chest. Kisshu stroked her hair, staring up at the ceiling.

"That was strangely . . . fun." Momo whispered, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah . . . " Kisshu replied, breathing softly. "First time?"

"Of course!" Momo exclaimed quietly. (How is that even possible? XD) "You?"

"Yeah." Kisshu smirked.

It was silent for a half a minute or so. Then Momo spoke up.

"What if I'm pregnant?" She asked, nervous of what he would answer with.

"Go with the flow I guess. We'll just take care of the child." Kisshu looked over at her and smiled.

"Okay . . . " Momo said, sighing happily. She cuddled her head into Kisshu's chest. They both fell asleep peacefully on the bed together.

----The next day----

After work at the Café, Momo came how with a pregnancy tester that she bought before she came home. When she had used it, she gasped at the results.

_Pregnant_


End file.
